Odcinek 8062
5 kwietnia 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8061. « 8062. » 8063. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Katie i Will odwiedzają BillaW Spencer Publications, Justin wypytuje Billa o Katie, jednak przestaje, kiedy Spencer pyta o niego i Donnę. Prawnik dostarcza przyjacielowi dokumenty, które musi podpisać Quinn, jako pełnomocniczka Wyatta. Billowi nie podoba się perspektywa spotkania z Quinn, a tymczasem w gabinecie zjawiają się Katie i Will. Justin chwali chłopca za aranżowanie spotkań rodzicom, a Will podkreśla, że chciał jedynie uświadomić im jak dobrze czują się w swoim towarzystwie. Will wypytuje Justina o zawód prawnika, a następnie sugeruje, że za kilkanaście lat poprowadzi firmę ze swoimi braćmi, podczas gdy Katie i Bill wraz z Donną i Justinem będą mogli podróżować po świecie. Po wyjściu Justina, Bill stara się wytłumaczyć synowi, że "nigdy nie mówi nigdy" jest doskonałą dewizą, jednak czasem to nie wystarcza. Katie prosi Willa, by nie robił sobie nadziei, gdyż nikt nie wie co przyniesie przyszłość. Tymczasem on sugeruje, że podaruje obojgu rodzicom 500 dolarów, jeśli nie wrócą do siebie - ma więc nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tego robić. thumb|left|320px|Wyatt pomaga FlorenceWyatt zjawia się w mieszkaniu Flo, która informuje go, że nie otrzymała jeszcze wyników testu DNA. Jest podekscytowana, choć nie może wykluczyć, że jej ojcem jest seryjny morderca. Zauważa, że z jakiegoś powodu Shauna utrzymywała jego tożsamość w sekrecie. Wyatt wspomina, że Bill przyjął go z otwartymi rękoma, choć z czasem porozumienie z ojcem bywało trudne ze względu na jego charakter i czyny, których on sam nigdy by się nie dopuścił. Florence zastanawia się nad reakcją Shauny, kiedy tożsamość jej ojca wyjdzie na jaw. Uważa również, że odnalezienie go jest jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Wyatt przekonuje, że testy DNA z bazą online zyskują na popularności. Sugeruje, by nie martwiła się na zapas, a Flo stwierdza, że byłoby miło zobaczyć swojego ojca i z nim porozmawiać. Jest wdzięczna Wyattowi za wsparcie. thumb|320px|Shauna Fulton zjawia się w Los AngelesW gabinecie CEO, podekscytowana Quinn informuje Erica, że skontaktowała się z Shauną i zaprosiła ją do FC, kiedy odkryła, że jej dawna przyjaciółka przebywa w Los Angeles. Wkrótce, Pamela wpuszcza do gabinetu Shaunę, która wpada w objęcia Quinn. Ona przedstawia jej Erica, jednak wkrótce Pamela wzywa go do pracy i musi on opuścić gabinet. Quinn i Shauna wspominają dawne życie w Las Vegas. Żona Erica komplementuje Florence oraz opowiada o sukcesach Wyatta. Obie kobiety żałują, że zaniedbały swoją znajomość, ale Shauna cieszy się szczęściem i odmienionym życiem Quinn. Kobiety przeglądają album ze wspólnymi zdjęciami siebie i swoich dzieci. Quinn żałuje, że jej nagły wyjazd z Las Vegas odbył się kosztem związku Flo i Wyatta. Zapytana o swoje życie, Shauna wyjawia, że nadal pracuje w butki jednego z kasyn i wynajmuje niewielkie mieszkanie w przyjaznej okolicy. Quinn natomiast wspomina o pracy z Wyattem we własnej firmie jubilerskiej i o rozpoczęciu współpracy z FC. Wyjawia, że Wyatt odnalazł swojego ojca, gdyż kiedy dorósł, nie mogła powstrzymać go przed nawiązaniem z nim relacji. Uważa, że odnalezienie go było dla Wyatta wielkim przeżyciem i zastanawia się, czy Shauna rozmyślała kiedyś nad wyjawieniem tożsamości ojca Flo. Ona jednak nie ukrywa, że nie chce poruszać tego tematu. Quinn wyjawia, że dla syna nauczyła się tolerować jego ojca, chociaż ma o nim najgorsze zdanie. Kiedy Quinn informuje wreszcie, że ojcem Wyatta jest Bill Spencer, wprawia to Shaunę w osłupienie. "Bill Spencer jest ojcem Wyatta? Bill Spencer?", pyta z niedowierzaniem Shauna, co zaskakuje Quinn. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Shauna Fulton Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Will Spencer 2